


Leap of Faith

by alphatoothless



Category: Heaven & Hell Roman Company
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Maybe a leap of faith was all they needed.Ginger was one leap of faith away from telling Rum his feelings, of closing the gap he was so afraid of.Mananan was one leap of faith away from closing the gap between Mon and him.They were just one leap of faith away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapters to come) Enjoy!

"Kya! Get outta my face!"

"What? Did I surprise you?"

"I swear if it were anyone else, they would have hit you by now, you know." Ginger growls, narrowing his eyes slightly at the smirking angel in front of him.

"Really?" Mananan chuckles softly. 

"Argh, don't you have anyone else to bother? Literally anyone else?"

"No one is nearly as fun as you are to harass. Anyway..." Mananan leans against the wall beside him, golden eyes staring into his sky blue ones. "I have a question for you."

Ginger turns to face the angel fully now, hating himself for always opening himself up to grant advice to the frustrating man. But after getting to know the angel (if only a little better), he wasn't so bad...sometimes. He was more just frustratingly ignorant and confident than maliciously brutal.

"Mr. Monday's old partner...the one he's with right now, what do you know about him?"

"Eh?"

'Oh, right, Mono probably said something to him again.' He huffs internally. He guesses he shouldn't interfere with the head angel's games, so he plays it safe. Technically, he's not lying.

"I don't really know all that much about him. I think they were childhood friends or he was friends with Mon's brother or something...I'm not really sure. You'll have to ask Mon about it." He can see something flicker in Mananan's eyes but it disappears as quickly as it comes. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." 

He feels like he should press the matter, especially with how surprisingly snippy the angel had become, but he decides against it. Rum should be going on lunch break right now, and he'd much rather be spending time with him than the angel from his nightmares.

He turns to see Rum looking at him from across the room and he grins. He misses the brief flicker of eyes between him and Mananan, instead walking excitedly to greet the fiery-eyed demon.

"Rum! What're you doing?"

"I should be asking you that question." Rum raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, yeah, Mananan was just..." He turns to see the angel meet eyes with Mon across the room briefly before stiffly turning away and walking out of the room. He sees the bright smile on Mon's face fade slightly. "Huh."

He rests his forearm on Rum's shoulder as they both watch Mon stare solemnly after the angel.

"Do you think something happened between them again?"

"Other than Mon suddenly re-initiating their partnership? No, I don't think so." His eyes flicker back to see Rum already staring at him. He shrugs before smiling back at the other demon. 

"Well, anyway, what're you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Uh..." He watches the demon gnaw absently at his coffee cup before taking a sip. "Just finishing paperwork from a third mankind that almost overpowered one of the recruits."

He scrunches his nose in distaste. As much as he hated official paperwork, he knew Rum hated it a hundred times more. 

"Why?"

"Uh, well, do you want to come over for dinner? My mom's cooking pork katsudon tonight and you can just work on everything at my place."

"Hmm...Maybe." 

"Maybe?" Ginger pouts. 

He sees Rum roll his eyes before taking another sip from the flimsy styrofoam cup.

"You're such a child." 

Ginger huffs indignantly, opening his mouth to say something until he sees Mon walk swiftly in the same direction as where the angel had disappeared. 

"Ah, I have to go stop them before they make me need to fill out more paperwork." He starts walking after the shorter demon as he calls over his shoulder. "You better come tonight! I'll wait for you after work!" 

Rum watches him leave as he quickly follows the older demon out of the busy lobby. The smaller man is moving unusually quickly and it takes him a moment to finally catch up enough to call after him. 

"Mon!"

Mon freezes and turns to him, eyes wide as a nervous smile spreads over the demon's face.

"G-Ginger! I didn't see you there."

"Is everything alright? I saw you leave really quickly and just wanted to check up on you."

"O-Oh, y-yeah." A warm smile. He tilts his head slightly as he sees bandaged hands nervously clasping each other.

"Are you sure?"

"O-Of course! You don't have anything to worry about, I wouldn't want to cause anymore trouble for you after...well..."

Ginger sighs before gently smiling at Mon.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't do anything wrong. And...if you've changed your mind about you and Mananan being a good fit then I can't really stop you." 

"Ah, thank you." Mon glances away and Ginger raises an eyebrow. "Um...I have to go. I'll meet with you after lunch?"

"Okay."

And Mon is back to swiftly walking down the corridor, eyes scanning through the opened rooms as if he's searching for something. Ginger frowns a little before turning and making his way to the training district. 

Maybe everything would be alright?

\-- 

Mananan didn't miss the way Mon would look at the taller male, like they'd known each other for years. He knows this time it's not Mon's brother (he wasn't going to fall for that again), but he hadn't had a chance to ask Mon exactly who this person was and why they were suddenly spending so much time with his...partner. 

He hasn't been in this bad of a mood since he was little. 

He settles on taking a walk to the roof until the break is over. Walks always helped clear his thoughts when he was home and he needed the fresh air to clear his mind. The gentle breeze ruffles his hair and he relaxes as he props his arms against the railing and stares down at the human buildings below through the slow-moving clouds. 

"M-Mananan!"

He turns to see a disheveled Mon approach, nervous eyes meeting his own immediately. He smiles warmly as he leans his back against the railing as he watches the smaller man take careful steps toward him.

"Why hello there, Mr. Monday."

The smaller demon trembles slightly before looking away anxiously. 

"A-Ah...I wanted to ask if you were...alright."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He's smiling brightly, ignoring the anger bubbling in his stomach. 

"O-Oh." He sees the demon nervously wring his bandages fingers. "You seemed upset."

"How are you? Do you feel any better?" He pushes off the railing and approaches, realizing just how much he towers over the older man. 

Mon's eyebrows shoot up as he approaches and he slides a hand around the shorter demon's waist instinctively.

"Y-Yes." 

He expects Mon to push him off or reject him like he usually did (even after everything that happened between them), but instead he melts into the touch. He's probably just imagining it, though. 

"I'm glad to hear it." 

He untucks the white dress shirt and hears Mon gasp as his gloved hand slides up his spine.

"M-Mananan, I-um..."

"Hm?" He leans in and nips the soft neck he'd familiarized himself with long ago. 

"Are you mad at me?"

He pulls away and stares at Mon curiously.

"What?"

"You...seem angry with me. Is it because of...my ex-partner?"

Mananan smirks.

"I don't have anything to worry about. You like me more, don't you?"

Mon nibbles on his lower lip and nods, nervously turning his attention toward anywhere but at the taller man in front of him. The angel smirks and leans forward to peck his forehead softly. 

The feeling lingers but he decides to put it on the back burner for now. He needs to focus on claiming for now.

\--

His eyes begin to close as he watches the clock. He'd finished rounds with the new recruits a while ago, and now he was stuck waiting for Rum to get off work. He yawns heavily before pouring at the black-haired demon. 

"Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes, you are. I'm almost done, just wait a little longer."

He leans back in his chair as he continues to watch red and yellow eyes scan documents on the desk. 

Rum was, by all means, incredibly attractive. He was as tender as he was attractive, though not many people knew that. It reminded him of a younger Rum, one that would grin widely at him with pointy fangs and bright eyes. He wondered if he should just blurt it out now, tell him everything he's felt since the first moment he fell for him, but he bites his tongue instead. No, it's not right. 

He rests his cheek on the crook of his arm as he leans on the desk again. He watches Rum's hand scribble something down as the other rests on the table closer to him. He's tempted to touch it, to slide his hand over it and grasp it. He takes a silent breath as he slowly slips his hand closer, almost brushing his fingers against the gloved hand. He wonders, so much, if Rum could ever feel the same way about him. 

Even Mananan (of all people to be successful at this kindof thing it really should NOT have been him), managed to confess (in his own way, anyway). Yet, here he was, struggling to tell his best friend since they were babies that he had feelings for him. 

He couldn't handle it if...he were rejected. But he just wishes he could take that leap of faith and grab that hand. Close the gap, throw caution to the wind, and finally confess. He misses Rum glance at his hand curiously before he slides his hand back. No, today's not the day. 

Then again, when would the day ever come? 

"You ready to go?"

He practically jumps out of his chair in excitement. His fingers gently brush against Rum's and he feels his face heat slightly before Rum's hand disappears to close the binder and slide it into the system. 

What he would do to take that leap of faith and just kiss him.

'I wish you knew how much I loved you.'


	2. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little (unfinished) something I was working on a long time ago that I thought would be nice to upload (so I don't lose it again)!

Things weren't always perfect. 

Love just wasn't like that. It was messy and confusing. It made being alive even more difficult than it already was.

For Mananan, it was horrifying. 

On the outside, he was confident in his abilities. He was cocky and arrogant, forcing people out of his way because he was the best of the best. Superior in every way, both genetically and in strength. On the inside, though, he was terrified. In an instant, the very demon that had somehow claimed his heart could easily shatter it. He was terrified that these feelings, these confusing, horrifying emotions would somehow consume him whole. But whenever he was with him, it felt like he could breathe again. He didn't care what the demon's past love life was, as long as he was his present and future one. But what did that even mean? 

"You should go home, Mananan."

He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But the demon looked like he wanted him to, so he did. For once, he decided to actually leave the man alone at his command. He grabbed his things and left quickly. He liked to pretend it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did. Which, truthfully, didn't make any sense because Mon just wanted him to go see his family and they needed a break from their...fight. He shouldered his backpack and walked out of the room. 

His parents weren't really home, as expected, but the servants greeted him as per usual. He blinked in confusion as they bombarded him with questions as to where he'd been for the past few days. He simply said he was busy. It wasn't exactly a lie. He sat on his bed and stared at the wall, trying to understand the unsettled feeling in his chest. He wanted to see Mon again. Immediately. Which was still unusually new and foreign of a feeling. His entire world had been flipped upside down when Mon had entered the picture. Still, he guessed he should give the demon some space if that's truly what he wanted. Ginger had lectured him that sometimes people needed space to him once, so he figured he could do that. He could give the demon space. 

And so the next day came, and Mananan just smiled at the demon but walked past him, grabbing the complaint reports and continuing on his way. He could give the demon as much space as he wanted. That's what Mon had asked for, after all. 

"Mananan?"

"Hm?" He didn't turn to look at the demon, simply continued to flicker between screens on the floating tablet to determine where there were breakouts. Mananan was given the second half of the Horror Sector where Mon was given the first half, so they could be close to each other in case things got out of hand. 

"Why're you...ignoring me?"

"I'm not." He turned and smiled brightly at the demon before continuing to his half of the sector. 

He could hear Monday follow him a few paces before slowing to a stop. He continued forward. Oh, he'd show Ginger and Mon that he could give space. He may have been homeschooled, but he certainly wasn't stupid. 

A ghoul hand attempted to crawl out of a cube and he immediately slapped it back in. It fizzled back into the cube as he sighed. It seemed the horror section was always busy, despite the fact that it wasn't anywhere near Halloween time. 

"Mananan!"

The angel turned to see Ginger approach him without Rum, which was a little unexpected. He smirked regardless. 

"Yes?"

"Can I switch with you? Idea borrowed Rum for the morning and I really don't want to work the Fantasy sector by myself."

"Sure. Just tell Mr. Monday and I'll make my way there." 

Ginger gave him a weird look, not having expected him to agree so easily. He just handed the blond demon the complaints and slipped the others into his own hands before walking out of the sector. 

The Fantasy Sector wasn't his favorite, but it did tend to prove as much of a challenge as the Horror Sector when it came to managing the Third Mankind. 

"Come on, please? We're bored!"

The angel turned and rose an eyebrow at the Nighthag before continuing on his way. If he remembered correctly, Ginger had told him about this specific one before. He really didn't feel like dealing with added trouble. Having to do extra shifts or write an apology would be extremely inconvenient. 

"Hey, where's Mon?"

The angel smiled at the black-haired demon that was glancing around the spacious area.

"He's with Ginger in the Horror Sector."

"Gin willingly worked in the Horror sector?" Rum looked at him skeptically but he only tilted his head with a smug smile. 

"That's what it looked like to me. He said something about not wanting to work in this sector alone." 

Rum rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and quickly walking away. He felt a hand rest on his back but he continued walking. This Nighthag was relentless, truly. If it were up to him, he'd just force the thing back in its cube, but something told him Mon would be displeased with him further if he used his usual fighting methods. So, in compromise, he just ignored it. 

His mind wandered as he worked. The assignments in the Fantasy Sector were fairly simple, and could even be worked on as an individual which was nice. But that same nagging feeling wriggled inside him, forcing his thoughts to rest on the demon in the neighboring Sector. 

"Mananan, I just...need some space."

He was a little annoyed that Ginger had guessed it before he could. But he also knew that Monday was...shy. He wasn't really outward with his affections, and seemed consistently hesitant around him. Truthfully, it didn't bother him so much as the thought that Mon would get...bored with him. Not that he planned on such a thing happening, but it was a possibility that even he knew existed. So, he'd humored him. 

Even as he was leaving the building and Mon had looked at him, he didn't look his direction. He just went home. Again, greeted by concerned servants who seemed confused as to what had him so prickly as of late. It's not like he could tell them. His family had quite the disdain for demons, and it only seemed right that he should keep his love life to himself. It wasn't really any of their business anyway. And if Mon wanted space, he could give him space. If that meant the demon would be happy with him, then so be it. 

That didn't mean that it was an easy task, though. 

This cycle repeated for the next two days, leaving Mon more and more frazzled the longer it continued.

He regretted it. 

He didn't know the angel could keep this up for so long. Normally, Mananan was like a puppy, constantly following him around and touching him. Hell, the angel hadn't left his side once since...well, his confession. It had been so suffocating at first but now...he wasn't so sure he should have minded it at all. Ever since he'd let that one sentence slip out in a moment of anger, the angel had managed to avoid him completely. The only thing he got from the him was that cold smile that he'd held for complete strangers. 

He sighed as he leaned against the company kitchen in the break room, trying to figure out what he should do. He was already an anxious person as is, and having this anxiety of his younger lover avoiding him on top of everything else was causing him to struggle with his duties. Himako and Popo had even hugged and spent more time with him the past few days because they'd sensed his stress. He just wanted to know what to do to fix it. 

"Relationship troubles already?"

His eyes shifted upward to meet with Mono's playful ones. 

"You're looking better."

"I've finally readjusted to this form." The angel smiled as he opened the fridge before glancing around curiously. "Where's Mananan?"

"I...don't know."

"Don't know? That's odd. He's normally guarding you like a dog." The angel pulled out a bottle of water and opened it before taking a sip. 

Mon sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, we've been a little busy recently." 

"The Horror Sector has seemed a little busier lately, hasn't it? And to think, it's not even Halloween. I was surprised with how much work had piled up from your sector these past few days." Mono stared at him for a moment. "Mon?"

"It has been." 

The angel tilted his head slightly with a mischievous smirk. Mon knew the angel knew what was happening between him and Mananan because Mono knew everything about every office romance. He just didn't want to deal with the angel's mind games today. 

"Don't. I'm really not in the mood." Mon frowned before pushing off the counter and hesitantly walking out of the room. 

He heard the angered huffs and ranting of Ginger from down the hallway and looked up to see Mananan almost laughing at the blond demon's anger. Rum was leaned against the wall, watching the two with a semi-amused look.

"What're you trying to say, huh?"

"Nothing. Just that you clearly don't know what you're doing. Ever." Mananan smiled condescendingly at the demon, enticing him to get even angrier. 

"I mean, it's true." 

"I thought you were on my side!" Ginger quickly whipped around to pout at Rum. 

Normally, the sight would have been a little amusing. Poor Ginger was always the subject of mockery between the two, but it only made his stomach knot. He walked forward, quickly meeting eyes with the taller angel.

"Hello, Mr. Monday." Mananan smiled down at him. 

"Mananan, can we talk?"

"Of course." 

And, as it always went, he guided them to his room and immediately shut the door behind the angel. Mananan's golden eyes scanned the room before turning back to him. 

It was the first time the angel wasn't invading his space, pinning him against something despite his protests, and it bothered him. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He hadn't thought about that. How did he want to talk about this? He wasn't sure. He just...knew that the past few days had been horrible, and he just wanted it to go back to the way it was. He was sorry for that stupid fight and he was sorry for what he said. 

He guessed that, truthfully, he didn't want space. He just didn't know how to handle...these raw emotions that he hadn't felt in centuries. 

He swallowed thickly before walking forward and lifting himself on his toes before kissing the tall angel. Mananan's arms immediately wrapped around his waist as he shyly pressed his tongue against Mananan's lips. That warm mouth opened and he slid his tongue in, feeling the angel hum softly above him.


End file.
